Opération, Emma swan !
by Meeren Sand
Summary: Regina veut en finir avec la méchante reine mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que la partie vient de commencer et le trophée n'est d'autre qu'Emma. /SWANQUEEN/SAISON6/
1. Chapter 1

**/SPOIL SAISON 6/Cette fic se passe après qu'Emma se fait demander en mariage. Elle seras un Two Shot, j'espère que ca vous plairas. Désolé de n'avoir rien publié depuis longtemps, désolé pour ceux qui me suivent, je n'ai pas pu terminer les bechloé je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire, j'en suis terriblement désolé T.T**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **/TWO SHOT/**

La sonnerie retentis comme un écho dans la grande maison. Regina à bout de nerf s'avance vers la porte, faisant claquer par la même occasion ses talons noires dans un rythme frénétique. Exacerbée, elle tire vers elle sa poigné avec vigueur pour ensuite stopper nette son geste à la vue de la femme. « Emma ? » Un regard surpris en premier lieu, puis sérieux. Qu'es qui a bien pu se passer, ENCORE. Elle avait prévu de supprimer son alter ego ce soir et elle n'avait pas envie que quelque chose nuise à ses plans. Elle est déjà assez anxieuse comme ça, elle n'a pas besoin d'être déconcentrée encore plus qu'elle ne l'est.

« _Que ce passe t'il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de spécial pour le moment, tout va bien ! Je voulais juste te parler, je peux ?_ Son doigt en direction de l'intérieur et un regard plein d'appréhension qui appuie avec force sur celui de la brune.

- _Oh, d'accord…oui je t'en pris…_ »

Les sourcils foncés et perplexe par cette visite, elle laisse alors la blonde entrer dans son domaine suivant celle-ci à la trace à pas de loup, ce demandant bien de quoi elle voulait parler… la sauveuse, les mains sur les hanches avance vers le salon cachant son anxiété avec sa chevelure à travers un mordillage de lèvre. Elle vit un verre de whisky posé sur la commode, ce qui lui fit monter en elle une vague de mal être et d'inquiétude de nouveau. Elle trépigne, ce qui stresse la reine de plus en plus.

 _« Bon qu'es qui se passe Emma ? Tu m'inquiète ! Henri va bien au moins ?_ »

L'autre se retourne toujours les paumes posées sur ses hanches, puis fini par poser ses fesses sur le canapé.

 _« Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je voulais te voir pour savoir si toi tu allais bien…_

 _-…oui ça va je vais bien, pourquoi ?_ Elle gigote ses doigts se demandant où la blonde voulait en venir…

 _-Eh bien… tout à l'heure quand tu es arrivé avec Zelena, quand j'ai annoncé mes fiançailles,_ la brune hausse un sourcil, comme dérangée par ce mot… _tu avais l'air étrange… »_

Offusquée par ses paroles, la femme encore debout répondit d'un ton blessé.

 _« Qu'es que tu vas t'imaginer, je t'ai déjà dit que je me réjouissais pour toi ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, d'accord ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es venu que pour ça quand même ? »_

Son interlocutrice frotte son pantalon comme un geste pour se détendre. Elle détourne ses topazes un instant gênée pour cette fois fixer l'alcool. Elle n'avait pas imaginée cette scène de ce matin, elle avait bien vu la réaction de celle-ci face à la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Killian était étrange. Elle avait vu qu'elle était heureuse pour elle et pourtant quelque chose clochait. Comme si quelque chose la dérangeait dans l'idée de ce mariage. Regina n'avait jamais eu dans son cœur le pirate mais pourtant le fait que la sauveuse soit bien avec lui l'avait rendu souriante. Peut-être que son amie savait quelque chose sur le capitaine qu'elle ne savait pas… ou était-ce encore autre chose…

 _« Non…mais ne me dit pas que tu vas bien alors que tu bois en pleine journée Regina. Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec les mensonges_. Elle ancre ses pupilles dans ceux de la brune maintenant bouge bé ne sachant plus quoi répondre. »

La femme habillée de noire et de rouge se tourne vers le meuble pour regarder à son tour son verre à moitié plein. Elle plisse ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre, pour ensuite expirer dans un souffle long. Son ton paru plus doux, elle ne pouvait pas parler si durement avec celle qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente de nombreuse de fois. Elle prend la boisson jouant avec le cristal avec ses doigts fins et manucurés, tout en remuant le liquide doucement.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que je prends un verre que ça ne va pas…_

 _-Regina s'il te plait… Tu ne peux pas me mentir, pas à moi ! Je te n'ai jamais vu boire quand tout allait bien, en tout cas du whisky_ … On lui répondit de manière sarcastique.

- _Et quand es que les choses vont bien ici ?_ Il eut un moment de silence, une discussion remplit de regard.

 _-Regina ? Ses pupilles insistant sur ceux de la femme encore debout, appuyant d'une force qui en ferait craquer plus d'un._

- _Très bien, tu as gagné…_ Elle s'assit au prêt de Emma, créant un petit espace entre elles, _j'ai décidé que ce soir j'allais en finir avec la méchante reine une bonne fois pour toute et j'avoue que c'est un tantinet stressant_. Les yeux fuyants, elle prit une gorgée du liquide pour reposer avec un certain mécontentement le récipient sur sa table basse.

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_ Elle fit un violent tournement de tête pour la contempler avec surprise.

- _Je ne voulais que personne ne le sache, c'est moi qui est fait une erreur, c'est à moi de la régler. Elle me gâche la vie…je me gâche la vie… et celle des autres… mon problème, ma responsabilité. »_

A ces mots la sauveuse n'hésite pas une seconde détruisant l'écart qui les sépare et prend sa main, glissant ses extrémités dans les creux de la main bronzé avec délicatesse. La latino répondit à son geste serrant un peu plus le contact. Posant son autre main sur son front appuyé sur sa veine qui ressortait lors des désagréments, comme pour la cacher à son amie.

 _« J'ai si peur que les ténèbres reviennent en moi et s'ils reviennent,_ elle se fit coupée brusquement.

- _Ils ne reviendront pas ! Crois-moi ! On a tous de la noirceur en nous, même moi qui est censé être la sauveuse, on en a eu des preuves... Tu es quelqu'un de bien Regina,_ elle se mit à rire jaune, un rire qui fit stopper par l'index de la blonde se posant sur ses lèvres rouges _, tu l'es devenue, vraiment ! Avant même que tu te sépares de la méchante reine, tu l'étais déjà, tu m'entends ? »_

Touchée par ses mots ses yeux se mirent à briller, paralysée par les paroles si belles et si encourageante de la plus jeune elle répondit par un sourire remplit d'amour. Si la reine l'avait pu, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute embrassée maintenant tout de suite et laisser sans retenu ses larmes coincées à présent dans sa cornée de couler. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas briser ce lien entres elles si longtemps ficelé, elle ne supporterait pas s'il venait à se rompt. Sa tête vers le bas, appuyant plus fort la main de la femme en veste rouge. Crochet est son grand amour et le restera, elle ne peut pas faire cette chose impardonnable. Aussi tôt rattrapée par cette pensé elle se détache de la femme au jean serré dont elle reluque toute les coutures depuis une bonne minute. Grattant sa gorge espérant se donner une constance, elle se lève et se recoiffe comme pour se réveiller de ses pensées.

« _Tu as chaud ? Tu te sens mal ?_

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça_ ? Déstabilisée par ce qu'elle vient d'imaginer précédemment, elle parle de manière décontenancée et speed.

 _-Calme toi voyons, c'est juste que tu es toute rouge et ta respiration est un peu saccadé comme si tu allais me faire un malaise !_ Emma rigole amusée par la réaction de la mairesse. »

Paniquée mais voulant se donner bonne figure la femme au visage rougeâtre se mit à tâter ses joues et se regarder dans le miroir derrière elle calmement. Quand elle se vit aussi coloré la honte finie par monter de plus belle.

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si prude, ce me déçoit, tu n'es plus ce que tu étais décidément !_ »

Une voix dès plus sarcastique similaire à Regina accompagné d'un petit rire faible mais présent fit son entrée dans le salon. Les deux femmes surprises par cette intrusion, se retournent vers l'intéressé se mettant chacune sur ses gardes. Emma se senti électrisée à sa présence, on ne pouvait pas dire que la méchante reine n'avait pas de charme. La brune passe vite du rouge de la honte à celui de la colère, avançant les mâchoires collées vers la femme qui venait de lui faire affront.

« _Qu'es que tu fais là !?_ elle crache sa phrase comme dégoutée par elle-même.

- _Eh bien j'ai entendu ta petite conversation alors me voilà !_ Un bras en l'air et l'autre en bas, elle affiche un sourire faisant ressortir ses belles dents, dès plus méprisant _._

 _-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant, ce n'est pas très digne d'une reine !_

 _-Oh, pourtant tu l'as déjà fait de nombreuses fois si je me souviens bien quand nous étions à la tête du royaume et même ici, à Storybrooke, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle fit un clin d'œil des plus sexy à elle-même, jubilant seule devant le miroir. _N'enlevons pas les mauvaises habitudes. »_

La femme aux cheveux foncés et plus court se mit à faire les yeux ronds, à la fois étonnée et pris d'un frisson désagréable. Comment avait-elle écouté et depuis quand, qu'es qu'elle avait bien pu entendre… comment avait-elle pu se sous-estimer encore une fois. Elle savait pourtant très bien de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Une chaleur l'envahit, une honte homogène à la colère d'être prit sur le fait et d'avoir était prise de court ! Le shérif elle, s'extirpe du coussin pour aller en direction des deux autres avec discrétion de peur de commettre un geste qui ajouterais de l'huile sur le feu.

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Eh bien grâce à ceci !_ Elle désigne le miroir derrière elle sans scrupule et toujours avec ce visage plein de dédain _.Tu aurais dû t'en douter Gina ! On dirait que c'est moi qui est la partie la plus intelligente de nous deux._ Elle déambule sur le parquet frôlant chaque objet de ses ongles noirs, marchant d'une manière féline admirant les coins et recoins. Ne laissant pas de marbre celle aux yeux clairs captivée par ses mouvements.

 _-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ ! Les bras croisés comme voulant se protéger de ses propres remarques.

 _-Pourtant je trouve ce surnom adorable tu ne trouves pas, Gi-na ?_

 _-Qu'es que tu veux ? »_

Avec froideur celle qui était jusqu'ici en retrait dans cette conversation décide de couper court. La méchante exaltée par ce retournement de situation virevolte vers sa jolie proie. Mettant une botte devant l'autre de façon prédatrice, jusqu'à s'approcher d'elle de près, ce qui laisse Gina en dépourvu. Serrant ses poings la mairesse ressent en elle une possessivité extrême presque incontrôlable. Cette personne qu'elle déteste au plus haut point ne peut pas s'approcher de son Emma, elle n'en a pas le droit. Surtout qu'elle sait très bien ce que celle-ci serait capable de faire à cette belle blonde... La jalousie caresse son échine, créant dans son dos un mal être qu'elle n'explique pas. Ses billes noires foudroie son double avec si grande violence qu'elle pourrait presque la couper en deux. Tandis que la cible du festin de la femme à la tenue des plus extravagante reste froide et hautaine ne voulant pas traduire son attirance physique qu'elle avait pour la brune en face d'elle. Elle se mit une gifle interne pour se concentrer sur la situation. Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer sur autre chose et encore moins des choses comme ceci. Qu'es qui te prend Emma ? Voilà ce qu'elle se demande.

« _Et toi Swan, Emma Swan,_ Elle pose ses doigts sur la joue blanche la caressant joueuse et d'une voix suave _, ne trouve-tu pas le surnom « Gina » adorable ? »_

Swan repousse le contact de l'autre et s'en suivit d'un « oh » jouissif sortant des lèvres pourpre, puis d'un rire rauque des plus caractéristiques. La sauveuse ne se laisse pas déstabiliser malgré le frisson qu'on venait de lui procurer. Ce contact fit frémir la propriétaire des lieux voyant le dégout, ainsi que la dilatation des pupilles de celle pour qui elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux.

« _Qu'es que tu veux ? »_

Regina repose la question posée par la femme à la veste rouge avec austérité et d'un ton plus haut, tout en ayant sur sa face un rictus reconnaissable de son agacement certain. La féline la dévisage et affiche une expression des plus énervante. Elle ricane venant de comprendre ce qui déplaisait autant à celle à la crinière plus courte.

« _Oh mais ne t'horripile pas comme cela ma chère, qu'es qui te déplaît autant, hein ? Es que c'est le fait que je sois si proche qui te met dans cet état ? Toujours aussi possessif à ce que je vois, tu ne changes pas vraiment au final ! Laisse la sauveuse, ta si jolie sauveuse répondre à ma question voyons ! Tu veux m'éliminer ce soir très bien mais avant jouons ! »_

Celle-ci attrape le col de la bouclé, s'approchant d'elle de très près cette fois-ci. Elles ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, ressentant leurs souffles sur leurs peaux. Elle accroche ses griffes dans les boucles dorées susurrant à son oreille « Alors Em-ma ? ». S'en est trop pour la sanguine au teint mat, le volcan endormi jusqu'alors ne peut à présent le rester. Elle l'a mis hors d'elle. Les crocs tellement appuyés les uns sur les autres, qu'elle les entendrait presque grincer.

 _« Ecarte-toi d'elle ! »_

Au même moment la plus jeune repousse la femme un peu trop proche brutalement. Quand elle fit poussée en arrière la joueuse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la bague à l'annulaire gauche d'Emma. Tandis que celle-ci réfléchie à ce qui viens d'arriver, elle ne sait pas sûr qu'elle pied danser, elle n'a pas saisi ce que venait de dire l'ennemie du jour. Elle essaye en vain de recomposer les phrases dîtes sans toujours rien y comprendre. Dans son champ de vision apparait Regina, ce qui la fit sursauter trop concentrée dans ses pensées.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ Elle pose sa main sur le cuire du vêtement inquiète.

- _Oui. Ça va… »_

Toutes les deux sourirent, pas très sereine. Elles finirent par regarder en direction de la femme se relevant d'un air sadique et un poil excédée. La mairesse fait une moue irritée, serrant ses phalanges de toute sa force, créant une flemme dans une de ses paumes prête à atterrir sur sa copie. _« Regina non !_ » Elle ne veut entendre et ne cogite pas, dirigée par ses nerfs elle envoie la boule de feu. Malgré que la mère d'Henri l'attrape par ses bras, il est déjà trop tard. La majesté esquive comme une danse la flammèche et tourne amusée, regardant le rideau prenant feu. Emma par reflexe éteint avant que ça se propage à coup de magie.

« _Qu'es qui te prend ! Tu veux brûler ta maison ou quoi_ ? Emma nerveuse agrippe l'épaule dénudé de Regina. Puis lui chuchote. _Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas réfléchir comme ça, qu'es qui a bien pu t'énerver autant je ne comprends pas… »_

Les iris bleues supplient une explication à son comportement, elle se sent déstabilisée et impuissante sur ce qui se passe et veut savoir ce qu'il en est. On nu pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que la partie repris de plus belle.

« _Tu joues avec le feu à ce que je vois et c'est peu dire,_ elle glousse, sachant très bien qu'elle a les cartes en main pour déstabiliser celle qui veut la faire disparaitre pour de bon. _En fait, belle bague mademoiselle Swan !_ »

Emma eu un rictus et un pincement, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas appelée comme ça, que Regina ne l'a pas appelée comme ça. Ça lui fit étrange d'entendre cette formulation à nouveau, la rendant un brin mélancolique. Sa confidente elle, enrage sachant exactement ce que sa majesté était en train de faire, elle sait très bien où elle voulait en venir ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle rentre dans son jeu mais cela est difficile quand quelqu'un sait où appuyer et que ce quelqu'un c'est toi.

« _Félicitation !_ Elle applaudit. _Je vais être franche je n'ai jamais aimé ce pirate mais bon tu mets assez mal ma chère Gina j'en suis quasi sûr, alors ça me rend en partie heureuse si je puis dire ! »_

Emma fronce les sourcils zyeutant la concernée, ébranlée par les propos elle vit que la brunette ne bouge pas d'un poil, la mine déconfite réclamant vengeance. _« Toi…_ » Un mot qu'elle souffle à peine perceptible.

 _« Qu'es que tu dis,_ elle tend l'oreille moqueuse, _je ne t'entends pas tu devrais t'exprimer un peu plus fort, on a pourtant l'habitude de t'entendre même un peu trop, c'est étrange, es que tu es malade, de la fièvre peut-être ? »_

Elle vagabonde un peu partout dans la salle riant aux éclats.

« _Es que c'est pour ça que tu étais en piteux état tout à l'heure avant que j'intervienne ? Cette moue si triste, ses pupilles larmoyantes._ Elle fait des yeux de petit chien battu, narguant délibérément l'autre reine _. Ou es vraiment que je te fais tant d'effet ? Ce serait du narcissisme Regina franchement… même si j'avoue que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qui peut me résister, personne même moi-même je suppose ! Ahah ! Même si je ne doute pas que ton obsession pour moi te prend la plupart de ton temps, je ne pense pas que je sois ton souci premier à ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'en suis certaine ! même la blonde a compris que ce n'était pas moi… réfléchissons un peu…_ elle fait mine de réfléchir attendant les réactions impulsives de sa face double.

 _-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Qu'es que tu viens faire ici bon sang ?_

- _Oh mais ma chère cela vient juste de commencer, Nous sommes même pas encore à l'entrée ! Je vais montrer à tous, à la sauveuse, ton vrai visage que tu essayes désespérément de cacher ! Tu as voulu me tourmenter, c'est à mon tour de jouer et mon tour n'est pas prêt d'être fini. »_

Les bras à présent perpendiculaires à son corps, elle parle avec de grands gestes, exagérant chaque mot. Elle déshabille d'un œil agar la plus grande, pour au final une seconde après d'un geste ne la laisser rien qu'en sous-vêtements. Les deux hoquettes d'ébahissement. La sauveuse dans son panti et son soutien-gorge rouge deviens écrevisse, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Qu'es qui se passe ? pourquoi ? sont bien les questions qui trotte dans sa tête la laissant dépourvu et l'empêchant d'agir. Son amie aussi a changé de couleur, celle du panti et du soutien-gorge. Elle n'a envie de faire qu'une bouchée de la femme au corps svelte et marqué par une musculature fine mais appétissante. Ses globes oculaires ne firent qu'un tour oubliant un instant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Elle veut dévorer cette peau blanche et bien dessinée, et l'envie de lui sauter dessus ne put passer quand elle vit cette bouille si craquante en détresse criant de l'aider. Sans se rendre compte elle s'avance dangereusement de la femme à moitié nue la regardant décontenancée. Mais elle disparue dans un nuage de fumé violacée pour réapparaitre auprès de la reine au rouge à lèvres pourpre. Elle la tient par la taille tenant son visage et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Emma la balance sur le mur voulant la rejeter surprise par ce baiser, au même moment où Regina devient noire de rage, presque possédée par l'animosité la consumant des pieds à la tête. Des yeux si sombres qu'on pourrait y être absorbé comme dans un trou noir. La bouclé s'essuie la trace de maquillage sur ses lèvres jusqu'à apercevoir la furie près de la table qui la fit se stopper dans son geste. Décontenancée, tout en étant effrayée par son simple regard, elle préfère rester immobile un moment se préparant à toute éventualité d'intervention. L'autre se relève pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, contente de son action pas des plus désagréable, tout en observant ricanant la personne au même visage.

« _Tu es jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? oui tu l'es pourquoi ne le serait-tu pas, tu es moi et je suis toi. Je dirais même que c'est encore plus fort que de la jalousie ! Crochet à peut-être gagné de nombreuses batailles mais pas encore la guerre ! Dommage pour toi mais celle qui l'aura c'est moi. Que le jeu commence !_ D'un timbre rauque son ennemie jurée lui crie de frustration.

 _-Reviens ici sorcière ! »_

Dans un pouffement de rire et une fumée l'entourant toute entière elle partit. Enragée elle plie ses doigts sur sa paume l'examinant soigneusement, puis se mit à se voir dans la glace. Sachant déjà les blessures qu'elle s'infligerait, elle n'hésite pas et cours vers son reflet enfonçant son poing vers le miroir. Emma la voyant se préparer à courir, elle voulut l'en empêcher mais le bruit fracassant des bouts de glace retenti.

« _Regina ! »_

La femme paniquée, s'empresse de se mettre à la hauteur de la blessée à présent à genoux. Retournant avec délicatesse le membre infesté de corps étranger. La brune à bout de nerf grimace, les yeux rouges elle inspecte le sol dangereux pour éviter de se faire davantage plus mal.

 _« Qu'es qui t'as pris ? Tu n'es pas toi-même aujourd'hui décidément !_ Elle passe sa main au-dessus de la blessure enlevant par magie les morceaux incrustés dans sa chair et les dommages qu'ils avaient entrainés.

 _-Elle ne pourra plus m'espionner à présent, en tout cas pas comme cela. »_

Emma se retiens de lui donner une claque, elle lui a fait terriblement peur ! La magie a un prix et elle ne peut pas l'utiliser à tout bout de champs à cause de l'impulsivité de la brune.

 _« Il y avait d'autres manières de s'en débarrasser… »_

Voyant l'air contrarié de sa soigneuse tout en remuant sa main, elle lui affiche une mine désolée. Se remettant debout elle fait disparaitre les bouts éparpillés un peu partout, aidant ensuite le sheriff à se lever. Stressée par les évènements et la discussion qu'elle craignait qui suive, elle se mit de dos errant dans la pièce, puis sort de celle-ci pour aller à sa cuisine fessant croire qu'elle y allait pour quelque chose de précis. Suivi par son invité, mains dans les poches arrière et un visage interrogé. Elle se retrouve devant son placard d'alcool comme par pure hasard et décide alors de se servir un bon verre pour se détendre esquivant les regards sous-entendus de questions.

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée… tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça…_ toujours dos à son interlocutrice elle avale son Jin d'une traite.

 _-Voir quoi ? car je t'avoue que je ne sais plus ce que j'ai bien pu voir._

 _-Son jeu malsain qu'elle impose, à moi…_ Elle marmonne, _à toi…_ Il eut un temps de réflexion, _Elle se joue de moi, et ça je ne le supporte plus. »_

Elle se morfonds sur l'objet remplit d'alcool, repliant ses membres sur elle-même. Elle respire de manière lente et forte, suffoquant, retenant l'implosion des sentiments ne voulant pas exposer à la vue de la mère de son enfant. Les doigts froids sur son épaule lui fait remonter son menton aussitôt enfoui vers le marbre. Une sensation qui lui fait du bien, tout en lui donnant une sensation de mal être coincé dans son ventre. Emma quant à elle se sent tiraillée par des questions sans réponse de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque seconde. Elle veut saisir les propos des deux reines, savoir la vraie teneur des paroles dites.

 _« Qu'es qu'elle voulait dire par je suis presque certaine que ça blesse Regina…quand elle parlait de mes fiançailles avec Crochet ? »_

La femme en talon haut panique à l'entente de la question, s'éloignant du touché d'Emma pour que celle-ci ne remarque rien. Voulant montrer une certaine sincérité dans ses paroles, elle plaque sa colonne au meuble et tout en incrustant ses perles marrons dans les bleus hypnotisant reflétés de rayon lumineux émanant de la grande fenêtre.

« _Je ne sais pas !_ Elle parait froide, piquant discrètement l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour ne faire paraitre aucun trait qui pourrait la trahir _. Elle veut surement semer le doute pour me créer des problèmes, tu sais bien de quoi elle est capable !_

- _Je le pensait aussi…mais tu me semble toucher par ses propos, pourquoi ? Pourquoi si ce qu'elle dit est mensonge, pourquoi ça t'a mis hors de toi comme ça. Je te connais trop bien, tu ne t'énerve pas pour si peu et encore moins avec une telle violence ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas… Ne me ment pas Régina…_ Elle pose ses ongles sur le marbre gesticulant comme sur un piano, réclamant la vérité. »

Elle reste immobile, se sentant flétrir. Elle ne peut pas lui dire, si elle devait justifier son comportement sa vie s'écroulerais et plus ne serais comme avant. Elle ne peut avouer son amour pour la sauveuse, cela ne serait plus pareil, plus jamais… elle dérive son intention vers le vide. Une force invisible lui tord l'estomac, lui donnant une envie de crier, pleurer, frapper celle qui lui avait imposer cette situation, elle-même. Cet enchainement de mal être la bloque dans le vide, comme ensorcelée par la frustration. Seule tremble sa figure d'une rage inouïe, se parlant à soi d'un ton glacial, ne parlant pas assez fort pour qu'on puisse percevoir le moindre son correctement, mais qui pourrait faire trembler les parois de la grande maison.

« _Je l'ai tellement en horreur, elle me répugne, je me déteste un telle point… Je la détruirais jusqu'à il ne reste plus que des cendres, l'écartant de moi, de Emma, de Henri, de ma famille à jamais. La faisant disparaitre dans un monde pire que l'enfer ! Elle ne jouera pas longtemps._ Elle regagne de nouveau le visage inquiet de la blonde, parlant distinctement cette fois avec une voix qui pourrait glacer le sang, tout en essayant de se ressaisir mais avec mal. _Si je te disais la vérité tu ne me considérais plus comme… comme quoi d'ailleurs…_ Elle souffle tristement _, je ne serais pas comment nous définir, des amis, une famille peut-être je ne sais pas, c'est étrange de nous mettre une étiquette alors qu'on a jamais pu marquer quoi que ce soit de tangible ou vrai après tout ce qu'on a vécu, il n'y a peut-être pas de mot..._ Elle se perd dans sa réflexion, d'un visage triste _._

 _-Unique ? »_

Elle affiche un petit sourire ce qui se suivi d'un faible retour à la réalité de Regina se mettant à lâcher un bruit amusé. Suivi aussitôt d'une mine préoccupée de la part de l'ex ténébreuse, voyant bien que la discussion met au plus bas l'ancienne belle-mère de sa propre mère. Elle se questionne sur les faits. Pourquoi la brune ne pourrait pas avouer le problème. Elle est prête à lui faire cracher le morceau, elle ne voudrait pas que si elle est si mal ce soit de sa faute, elle tient beaucoup trop à elle. Elle a toujours voulu l'aider à trouver le bonheur, on ne va pas lui annoncer maintenant qu'elle est la cause de son « malheur » ! Elle veut des explications, savoir ce qui se passe derrière son dos.

 _« Si tu me dis avec tes propres mots ce que tu ressens et ce qui se passe, il n'y aucune raison que notre relation change Regina ! On a fait du chemin toute les deux depuis la femme qui ne croyait pas en la magie et celle qui voulait se venger de blanche-neige. Un sacré parcours je dois l'avouer, mais nous avons évolué, grâce à l'autre. Donc, s'il te plait, même si ce n'est pas simple, dis-le-moi je t'en prie, je veux t'aider ! Surtout comprendre pourquoi j'en serais la cause ? Pourquoi serais tu jalouse, de quoi ? de mon bonheur ? non je n'y crois pas…_

 _-Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas jalouse de ton épanouissement Swan !_ Emma tique à son nom si durement prononcé, un agacement de la brune qu'elle perçu grâce à un et unique mot, Swan. Se rendant compte de cette intonation un peu trop sec, elle fait profil bas quelques secondes comme forme d'excuse, serrant sa taille fine de ses bras pour faire office de bouclier. Elle produit un bruit agacé et hésitant. _Je ne suis pas jalouse de toi… Emma._

 _-Alors pourquoi elle a dit ce qu'elle a dit ?_ Un sourcil levé, elle attend toujours planté devant la femme qui cache son visage avec sa chevelure sombre.

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que ça voulait dire, elle ne parlait pas de jalousie envers toi._

 _-Envers qui alors ? »_

La brunette se mit un instant en suspens, comme bloquée par l'air qu'elle expire. Elle se mort l'intérieur de sa lèvre comme regrettant ses paroles. La vérité retenue dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps veux sortir mais le secret si durement fermé à double tour reste coincé dans la trachée étroite. La brulant l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui donnant une envie de déglutir et de verser les perles de l'océan qu'elle avait laissé sécher au fils des années. La force qui était apparue un quart de seconde s'évapore pour faire place à un nouveau cadenas soutenant tous les autres, pour la plupart rouillés, lourds et abimés par le temps. Elle dégaine alors un ton amer comme seul défense.

 _-Personne ! Qu'es que tu vas t'imaginer, sérieusement ?! E_ lle arrache ses mots, faussement vexée, tout en se tournant à cent quatre-vingt degré pour prendre cul sec son verre alcoolisé qu'elle avait encore remplit jusqu'en haut. Esquivant ces yeux clairs qui analyse ses moindre faits et gestes, lui donnant des frissons.

 _-Crochet ?_ Dit-elle de manière surprise par son propre mot, les sourcils perplexes et froncés, comme si ce que viens de dire son interlocutrice n'est que le vent qui souffle. »

Emma essaye d'anticiper la réaction de la femme lui faisant dos. Même si au fond le nom était sorti tout seul comme une interrogation qu'elle c'était faite, parce qu'elle avait tout simplement réfléchi à voix haute sans le vouloir. Elle-même ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé à lui et pourquoi ?! Si Regina devait être jalouse, se ne serais pas lui, surtout pas lui, lui qu'elle n'a jamais pu piffrer et qu'elle manquait pas de dénigrer tout en citant tous ses défauts (et dieu elle savait où les trouver) à chaque phrase déplaisante du pirate ou pas d'ailleurs. Elle vient d'immobiliser de stupeur et d'angoisse la plus petite. Comme une enfant prise sur le fait ! Cette fois, des gouttes ne manquent pas de remonter jusqu'à ses pupilles noires. Comme prise au piège dans cette roue infernal qu'elle avait de part elle-même déclenchée, elle reste inerte comme glacée par le vide, laissant échapper sur sa joue une goutte d'eau descendant discrètement et de manière lente vers le marbre. La sauveuse s'avance décontenancée par l'absence de réaction. D'une petite voix et d'un pas lent mais proche, elle l'appelle de façon interrogative.

« _Regina ?_ »

Toujours pas de réaction. Elle s'approche un peu plus mais discrètement, comme ne voulant pas l'effrayer, la comparant à un petit animal sauvage à l'affut de tout mouvement brusque. Elle se positionne sur sa droite sans que celle-ci y fasse vraiment intention, beaucoup trop focalisée sur son angoisse intérieure. Elle essaye de décoder la mairesse, et ainsi apercevoir son visage durement caché par sa chevelure brune. Les muscles tendus, elle tremble de tout son corps, ne contrôlant rien ; la voyant vibrée, Emma prise d'une vague d'inquiétude essaye de l'interpeller de nouveau.

« _Regina ?_ »

Au son de son nom, elle tourne faiblement sa tête subconsciemment, assez pour qu'on puisse apercevoir ses yeux embués, fixant un point qu'elle seule voit, ressentant un creux, dans cette salle qui devient sombre et vide de sens. La sheriff abasourdie et choquée par cette vision de cette femme si forte en état de fragilité. Son expression devient fissurée par la vue du visage détruit. Prise au dépourvu, elle pose sa paume blanche sur la peau bronzée de manière impulsive. Son ton parait paniqué.

« _Regina, tu pleures ?_ Chamboulée et surprise, la reine se décale subitement du contact.

 _-Ne dis pas de sottise ! »_

Embrumée par l'alcool qui commence à faire effet, elle chancèle perdant son équilibre sur ses aiguilles, laissant son joli fessier à la vue gourmande d'Emma. Elle se ressaisit après avoir été, un instant, distraite par ses courbes parfaites, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser aux images de la méchante reine déambulant devant elle, comme incrusté en elle, elle secoue la tête comme pour se reconcentrer sur la situation. Tantôt que Regina se rattrape au meuble de justesse. Les pensées embrouillées, elle efface vivement le liquide salé de sa joue. Affichant un sourire pour camoufler tout le remue-ménage qui la met dans un état second, pour ensuite accrocher ses pupilles à celle qui apparaissent soucieuses et remplient d'incompréhension.

« _Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Je ferais bien d'aller me reposer… »_

Son intonation est grave et emplit de mal être. La femme anxieuse se précipite pour faire blocus devant elle, l'empêchant de partir.

 _« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en supplie !_ La sheriff est de plus en plus inquiète, son cœur se serre à la vue de l'état de son amie, ainsi apparait un visage plus tiré d'appréhension.

 _-Tu ne comprendrais pas… »_

Elle déambule doucement en arrière, créant de la distance avec son Emma, ne voulant pas créer plus de malaise qu'il y en a déjà. Serrant ses hanches comme pour contenir son amertume, ainsi qu'essayer de garder sa colonne droite qui a tendance avec le whisky à se courber un peu trop.

« _Et pourquoi ça, hein ? Je suis ton amie !_

 _-Justement ! ... »_

Son ton est plus aiguë qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Son impulsivité lui risque de lui jouer des tours avec la fatigue, la boisson, le stress, et elle le sait que trop bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle essaye de s'échapper de la conversation, en marchant discrètement vers la seule sortie, essayant de trouver une échappatoire à tout ça, à ce que tout ça risque d'engendrer. Mais malgré ses efforts la blonde ne la connait que trop bien et anticipe ses mouvements, insistant, jusqu'à la femme à qui elle tiens crache le morceau. Elle sait qu'elle le peut ! C'était son métier avant d'arriver ici, elle a toujours su faire extirper les informations. La seule qui lui a toujours donné du fils à retorde est celle qui se tient devant elle et qui gesticule avec peine. Mais cette fois elle compte bien y arriver, elle restera là jusqu'à qu'elle sache, si elle n'y arrive pas maintenant il n'y aura surement pas d'autre occasion !

« _Qu'es que tu veux dire par là Regina, bon sang ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis rien ?_ Elle tire sur la corde des sentiments, tout en montant de la voix, frustrée. Commence alors un jeu d'impulsivité qui monte dans les tons. _Tu souffres, je le vois bien, s'il te plait Regina, je déteste ça, laisse-moi t'aider ? …_ Un lourd silence s'installe mais coupé de court. _Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ?_

 _-Parce que tu … ça ne serais plus pareil …_ ses mots sont arrachés.

 _-Qu'es qui ne seras plus pareil ?_ elle répond vivement.

 _-Tout !_

 _-Mais pourquoi ? dis-moi !_

 _-Dire quoi ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu me rejette Regina, pourquoi ?_ A bout de nerf, elle s'excite et fait de grands gestes, la voix enraillée remplit de larmes coincées dans la trachée. Regina se retourne vers elle, les bras gesticulants, comme appuyer par la pression qu'on lui impose elle se débat avec son propre corps, sa propre peau, tirant ses cheveux et sa chair. Le ton monte.

 _-Parce que !_

 _-Parce que quoi ?_ Prit d'une pulsion soudaine dû à la pression, on lui crie haut et fort.

 _-Parce que je t'aime idiote ! »_

On entend plus un bruit, l'ambiance se fait encore lourde. Les deux restes en suspens en attendant la réaction l'une de l'autre. La sauveuse, les yeux écarquillés reste inerte un instant comme bloqué dans le vide, réalisant, tout en analysant ce qui venait d'être dis. Tandis que la reine, elle, a une expression qui se fait grave, devenant de plus en plus fanée avec les secondes, regrettant ses mots.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review.**

 **La suite Lundi prochain !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite les petits Loulous ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **/TWO SHOT/**

 **(suite)**

« Comment ça tu m'aimes ? … _elle plisse des yeux d'un air bête. »_

Hésitante la brune n'entend plus qu'un bruit sourd, tout se brouille dans son cerveau à bout de nerf. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait maintenant tout de suite c'est dormir, être loin de la réalité, une réalité sans problème, sans la méchante reine, sans l'amour qu'elle porte à Emma. Sa veine sur son front est de nouveau de sorti et des étourdissements avec. Sa voix reste à peine perceptible et cassée.

« _Laisse tomber… je, oublie… je n'ai rien dit ok… je te supplie d'oublier !_ Ses mains s'appuient sur l'air ne les retenant pas bien longtemps, les laissant tomber à chaque tentative dans le vide. Elle s'apprête à partir, se dirigeant d'une démarche chancelante.

 _-Non ! Ne dis pas ça…_ elle met son bras devant celle au nez rouge lui barrant la route, _ne fait pas ça ! »_

Soufflante d'exaspération, la femme sentant l'alcool se dirige droit vers la cuisinière, la blonde intercepte la boisson qu'elle s'apprêtais à prendre de justesse. Laissant une Regina aux traits de plus en plus irrités, à la mâchoire tordue et au regard noir essayant en vain d'attraper l'objet suspendu en hauteur. Une scène qui peut paraitre de l'extérieur dès plus comique.

 _« Comment ça tu m'aimes Regina ?_ Ses pupilles insistantes et tremblantes la fixent impatiemment. Une vague d'appréhension la prend tout en entière, étouffant à chaque seconde sa trachée. Son crâne fumant à tout allure pourrait imploser sous la pression, elle veut être sûr de bien comprendre le sens de ces mots. Sa poitrine se serre. Celle gigotant relâche son membre lasse, crachant ses paroles de frustration.

 _-Rahhhhh qui m'a donné une gourde pareille ! ça me parait pourtant claire, et puis finalement tant mieux que tu sois si sotte ça m'arrange bien, allez désolée mais je dois y aller !_

 _-Pas question_! Elle la barricade de ses deux bras parallèles au sol. _On en a pas fini Regina !_

 _-Oublie d'accord ! Et si, cette conversation est terminée ! Et sache que je fais ce que je veux Swan !_

 _-Oublie ?! Vraiment ? « Oublie ? »_ Elle affiche une mine choquée, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils haussés. _Désolé mais je ne peux pas oublier ça !_

 _-Il faudra t'en accommoder ! »_

Elle se volatilise alors dans un geste laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumé comme son sosie auparavant.

« _Sache que cette conversation n'est pas terminée !_ »

La blonde jure à tue-tête faisant écho dans la maison vide, puis souffle comme désabusée. Elle reste fixe comme bouché bée par la scène qui venait juste de se passer, autant de remue-ménage en seulement quelques minutes, il lui faut un peu de temps pour digérer et essayer de remettre dans l'ordre les choses encore fraiches. Regina venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

« _Aimer… es qu'elle la dit dans le sens premier du terme ? … Bien sûr, ce serait le plus évident, espèce d'idiote que tu es, ça ne peut qu'être que de cette manière, sinon pourquoi une réaction aussi excessive… mais si c'est vrai… depuis combien de temps, et pourquoi je n'ai rien vu… surtout comment je n'ai pu rien voir… »_

Elle s'adosse un instant à un mur comme perdu dans sa réflexion. Elle ne s'est jamais doutée que les sentiments de la brune envers elle était ainsi… Emma l'avais toujours aimé, dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle c'était empêcher de déglutir à la magnifique vue de ses courbes dans cette tenue si moulante, à ce caractère de joueuse qu'elle avait perçu en elle. Ses orbes d'un noir si intense l'avaient subjuguée et ensorcelée, elle n'avait pas su et ne le sait toujours pas si ce regard si mystérieux signifiait une envie de meurtre ou tout autre chose. Quand elle repense à ce sourire narquois, un bon retenti dans sa poitrine, puis une étreinte soudaine, étouffante, se resserre sur l'organe qui pompe son sang. Se dire que la possibilité que Regina l'aime, comme le mot AIMER et qu'elle n'avait rien fait, rien vu… une vague nauséabonde venant de son ventre la fait presque tressaillir.

Si elle c'était mis avec Crochet c'était pour la simple et unique raison que la mairesse était avec Robin et si elle a acceptée de se marier c'était pour l'oublier, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose une bonne fois pour toute… et au lieu de cela, elle a fait souffrir la seule personne qu'elle aimer d'un amour sincère. Même bien avant l'arrivée de Killian elle avait voulu se rapprocher de la reine, mais le fait que celle-ci était instable n'a pas aidé. Et puis il faut reconnaitre que la blonde n'avait pas toujours été sympa envers la reine, ayant peur des sentiments qui la submergeais, et quand elle avait enfin compris et accepté, la magnifique brune était déjà dans les bras de l'homme des bois… La blonde avait même eu envie de fuir vers New York, gardant comme excuse que c'était le mieux pour Henri, des fausses excuses pour camoufler la vérité.

Se dire que depuis le début peut-être, elle se dit bien peut-être, la femme à qui elle donnerais bien sa vie s'il elle le devait, cette même femme ressent ces papillons coincés dans son être…mais au lieu d'accepter elles s'étaient fait souffrir mutuellement par peur… se dire qu'elle l'aimait peut-être aussi…et qu'elles n'avaient rien fait…

« _Quelle idiote…_ elle crie, se tenant la tête entre ses doigts _, Quelle putain d'idiote ! Il faut que je la retrouve ! il faut vraiment mètrent les choses aux claires ! Cette mascarade de sentiments a assez duré ! »_

Elle marche en direction de sa voiture jaune, sortant du manoir avec détermination. Le téléphone vibrant dans sa poche la fit stopper dans son élan. Interrogative, elle sort l'objet résonnant, « Maman ».

« _Qu'es qu'y peut bien se passer encore…,_ elle souffle du nez _. »_

Elle sentit une appréhension l'envahir et elle n'aime pas ça du tout. Elle doute, un instant, passant ses doigts sur l'écran, puis décroche énergique plaçant l'appareil à son oreille tout en s'installant dans la coccinelle.

« _Allo ? Tout va bien ?_ Une question maintenant mécanique dont elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude.

- _Oui allo, ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde va bien…_ Une expiration de soulagement ne put s'empêcher de s'échapper de ses lèvres roses, un problème à la fois lui suffit largement.

 _-D'accord alors c'est pour quoi au juste, j'avoue que je suis un peu pressée…_

 _-Oh, tu sais à chaque fois que je t'appelle ce n'est pas forcement pour te dire une mauvaise nouvelle… hum, un peu pressé tu dis ? Tu as appris la nouvelle alors…_

 _-Maman… ne me prend pas pour une idiote qu'es qu'y se passe ? Et ne t'inquiète pas rien de spécial je dois juste régler quelle que chose … avec Regina, enfin bref, comment ça quelle nouvelle ?_

 _-Hum… tu n'es pas au courant alors… hum je voulais pas te le dire au téléphone mais comme tu es occupée il est peut-être pas favorable de te le dire maintenant… mais je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée il faut que je te le dise c'est trop important, mais je risque de te déconcentrer et t'attrister alors es que je fais bien je ne sais pas hum…_ Elle se fait brutalement couper, la sauveuse perdant patience, et ressentant le stress véhiculé par Blanche.

 _-Maman ! Arrête tes longs discours, crache le morceau ! »_

Un souffle d'air résonne dans l'oreille du sheriff, ce qui fait contracter ses muscles quelques secondes. Elle ressert ses phalanges sur le cuir de sa veste et le plastique de son téléphone.

« _Mama-_

 _-Crochet est reparti dans le nautilus !_ Elle déglutit la nouvelle d'une manière brusque, comme si ça avait été un supplice pour elle de contenir la nouvelle plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas un scoop, Blanche n'a jamais su garder un « secret » bien longtemps _…_

- _Quoi ? Com-ment ça ? Pourquoi ? »_

Elle bégaie ses mots essayant de réfléchir, ce sentant un temps honteuse de n'avoir pas pensé à Killian une seconde, ravivée aussitôt par l'incapacité à comprendre, à concevoir les choses. Malgré les sentiments non partagés pour le pirate, elle se sent trahit une courte seconde, il était quand même une personne à qui elle tenait malgré tout et qui l'avait aimée, et aidé à guérir ses blessures. Peut-être que lui aussi au final avait ressenti qu'Emma ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il avait voulu qu'elle ressente les mêmes émotions qui l'habitait en se mariant et avait peut-être réalisé qu'au bout du compte ça ne changerait rien… pourquoi lui en vouloir d'avoir fui ce dit-elle, il ne voulait sûrement pas vivre dans l'illusion, avec une femme qui ment constamment à elle-même, la laisser libre de faire les bons choix que lui imposerait la vie. Blanche interrompu ses pensées.

« _Désolé ma chérie, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, personne ne savait… mais il a laissé une lettre pour toi, on a pas osé l'ouvrir, ça nous ne concerne pas…_

- _Oh…je vois…_

 _-Il a assurément une bonne explication, je suppose…_

- _Assurément !..._ Elle ricane presque jaune, posant une main sur son visage. La princesse surprise par le rire de sa fille fronce les sourcils de l'autre coter de la ligne, puis installe une courte pause.

- _Es que tu vas bien ? enfin je veux dire … qu'elle question, je, je suis vraiment nulle, excuse-moi…_

 _-Nan ça va… et tu n'es pas nul, ne t'inquiète pas maman,_ un gloussement amusé et exaspéré sort de sa bouche. Ne laissant pas Mary-Margaret finir sa phrase elle coupe court à la conversation chuchotant pour ensuite raccrocher, lasse.

- _C'est mieux ainsi, je te laisse._ »

Elle souffle tenant sa poitrine un instant, pour reprendre constance et digérer cette fraiche disparition. Dans un sens, il lui rend un fier service, les choses se règles plus facilement qu'elle l'eu pensé, les problèmes se règle d'eux même, en quelques sortes. Reste plus que Regina… et c'est loin d'être le plus simple de ses problèmes à résoudre…

∼Quelques heures plus tard∼

Elle relâche un sentiment de frustration, expirant l'air venant de ses poumons. Tenant sa tignasse, le front avachi sur le volant et se frotte le crâne, absorbée dans sa réflexion. Elle savait que la mère de son fils allez lui donner du fil à retordre, elle n'est pas sa mère pour rien, il n'a pas appris tout seul à être aussi têtu et à aussi bien se cacher. Si Regina ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve, on ne la trouvera pas ! La sheriff a cherchée partout et dans tous les recoins susceptible où la brune à l'habitude de se recueillir et même des endroits improbable d'ailleurs, mais aucun signe de la femme. Personne ne l'avait vu non plus. Il aurait été logique, en premier lieu, qu'elle serait à son caveau, mais seul son parfum planait dans la pièce sombre.

Exténuée, elle relève la tête d'une lenteur extrême. Elle est revenue au point de départ, la maison du maire. Stationnée devant, au même endroit. Elle cogite, se battant avec ses neurones, cherchant les endroits qu'elle aurait loupée, mais rien ne lui venu. Elle sort du bout de ferraille jaune, claquant la porte. Elle prend son temps pour s'adosser sur son carrosse, enfouissant ses mains dans son visage pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle reprend constance, espérant au fond de soi que celle qu'elle cherche depuis des heures est un peu de bon sens et soi revenu dans sa demeure. Elle avance timide, frottant ses propres bras par anxiété. Elle s'apprête à frapper à la porte, mais s'arrête nette, le poing levé, décidant d'entrer sans faire acte de sa présence pour l'empêcher c'est-on jamais de fuir de nouveau, si celle-ci s'avère être là. Elle pousse la poignée longuement, ne voulant pas faire de bruit par le grincement. Entrant comme un chasseur guettant sa proie, elle pose un pas après l'autre de façon la plus discrète qu'elle le peut. Le parquet dans un silence, grince un peu sous ses bottes et ses pieds bourrus. Son corps gesticulant maladroitement au bruit qu'elle produit, elle remplit d'avantage la pièce de son. Elle geint insultante, criant presque à voix basse.

 _« Putain ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi gourde !_ Elle passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure vers l'arrière, agrippant de son autre extrémité un angle de mur. Elle lâche les boucles dorées, laissant son bras tomber pour ensuite poser sa paume sur sa hanche. Les yeux visés sur le sol, elle se calomnie encore, agacée par elle-même. _Rahhh, mon dieu…_ Elle pose sa tête en arrière, inspirant, puis expirant mollement. Les paupières fermées, elle se parle toujours _. J'ai envie de me gifler d'être aussi maladroite !_

 _-Ça peut toujours s'arranger. »_

Le gloussement sarcastique la fait hoqueter de surprise, la faisant relever le menton, déconcertée par la présence qu'elle n'avait aucunement remarquée. L'écho des talons caractéristique résonne dans un frisson dans son échine, ce qui la fit retourner instantanément vers la source. Son regard se coince ensorcelée par les billes noires de la brune se tenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Regina était finalement bien revenue chez elle, n'avait-elle peut-être pas vraiment bougé… Son visage dans l'obscurité envoie une décharge dans la colonne de la sauveuse, une beauté au dents luisante dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle était d'un charme fou, s'avançant d'un pas pour qu'elle soit dans la lumière et que celle avalant sa salive puisse l'apercevoir dans son intégralité. Une ricane doucement par la tête ahurie de la fille de Blanche-neige, puis perd son sourire peu à peu, comme assombri par une prise de conscience. Elle enlace son propre corps mollement d'une manière des plus sensuel, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses bras, gênée, les yeux à présent fixés ailleurs que sur Emma.

« _Tu étais donc là…_ elle lâche un rire jaune, tout en caressant sa tempe, je t'ai cherchée partout tu sais... »

Son ton est plutôt calme, elle ne veut pas que le petit animal déguerpisse une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci relève sa mine qui était jusqu'ici maussade, devenant presque rayonnante, accrochant son regard aux bleus d'Emma. La blondinette en tremble presque, perturbée par ces yeux chocolat si intense… comme dévorée par la passion. Le petit animal sort ses griffes usant de son charme pour appâter sa cible. Elle papillonne légèrement, les pupilles dilatantes et parle d'une voix rauque.

 _« Je sais…_ Elle se rapproche dangereusement, faisant résonner ses aiguilles d'un pas lourd, d'un air des plus sérieux et remplit d'envie sur son visage. La sauveuse coupe sa respiration déjà courte de stupeur, son cœur ne fais qu'un bon quand la vitalité du bleu de ses trous devient noire, absorbée par la présence féline. Elle recule d'un pas sans le voir, ses jambes sentant le danger inconscient _, et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir…_

- _ah oui…_ elle se sent timide et décontenancée par la grâce de la brune qui s'approche à tâtons, s'accrochant au mur comme pour rester debout et concentrée, ne se laissant pas envahir par ses émotions _, et… de quoi_? elle bégaie presque contenant l'effet qu'elle produit sur elle rien quand la dévisageant. »

La reine se positionne de plus en plus prêt, la frôlant presque. On peut croire qu'elle ne va faire qu'une bouchée du cygne. Elle entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres rouges, faisant sentir son souffle brûlant sur le cou d'Emma. Elle est bien trop près, ayant depuis plusieurs minutes percé la bulle de son espace personnel. Sa main glisse sur la veste d'un caresse déconcertante et maladive. Un touché que l'ex-ténébreuse ressenti à travers le cuir comme électrisant sa peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa joue pour retenir son désir qui gravite dans ses veines. Elle ne comprend plus la situation et comment elle a fait pour se retrouver coincé entre le mur et le corps bientôt collant de Regina en si peu de temps. Dans une attente meurtrie et insoutenable la métisse finie par emboiter son corps en douceur, sur celui frissonnant à son contact. Ce qui en contre parti fit relâcher un gémissement guttural du cygne, comme frustrée de la distance que Regina avait installée trop longtemps. La maire ricane comme satisfaite, affichant un large sourire. Pour ensuite incruster son visage juste en face de l'autre femme qui mord l'intérieur de sa bouche plus férocement pour s'obliger à se taire. Ses globes brillant comme jamais, elle fixe la plus grande, lui chuchotant à quelques centimètres de la commissure vermeille, tout en glissant ses doigts sur son menton, faisant remonter alors une source de chaleur intense chez celle qui se considérer autrefois orpheline.

 _« Je ne supporte plus de faire semblant, Emma… »_

Dans un geste sensuel, elle attrape la face rouge en coupe, et l'embrasse férocement. Au contact des lèvres charnus Emma ne put se retenir et attrape la masse noire sur le crâne de sa partenaire comme voulant approfondir le baiser à peine commencer. Regina converge très rapidement ses ongles sur la pointe du téton de l'autre femme à travers le tissu blanc, entrainant un halètement satisfait de la blonde. Des gémissements discrets se percute contre les bouches, et bientôt leurs langues. Emma ressentant le goût du rouge de la brune se stoppe un instant, interrompant le baiser, reconnaissant la familiarité. Ses cils papillonnent comme interloquée et se fige complétement. A la fois choquée et énervée, elle la regarde, les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites, tout en gardant la chair bronzée contre elle.

« _Tu n'es pas_ »

Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. La reine se retenant de fendre de rire, gloussant assez pour se faire entendre dévoilant toute ses dents, d'un air méchant. La blonde se retourne brutalement vers le bruit.

« _Regina !_ »

La véritable Regina étudie les deux femmes envahit d'un sentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier. Une larme discrète coule faiblement sur sa joue terne, creusant ses traits fatigués, la mêlant plus dans l'incompréhension totale. Tenant fermement sa poigné, la main rouge. Son ventre se tord, ainsi que sa bouche, une force fantôme exerce alors une pression sur son gosier.

Trahison. Colère. Tristesse. Jalousie. Incohérence. Perplexité.

Tous ces mots lui viennent à l'esprit déambulant comme un mantra, cherchant leurs sens et le mot juste.

Aussitôt la femme aux cheveux blonds repousse agressive la méchante reine qui crache, s'éclaffant dans un fou rire des plus méprisant. Elle se tord n'en pouvant plus de rire, puis regarde sa face double, les lèvres retroussés.

 _« Je t'avais dit d'être plus rapide, ma chère !_ »

Elle glousse, se délectant du visage tordu de l'autre parti d'elle-même, étrangement calme. Elle lève gracieusement sa main comme donnant un ordre à sa magie, ce qui la fait apparaitre aussitôt dans une tenue des plus affriolante dans un noir intense, typique de la méchante reine. La blonde reste toujours en alerte, ne comprenant les propos, ses iris gesticulant de droite vers la gauche comme paniqués, attendant une quelque conque réaction de la mairesse toujours immobile. La victorieuse chemine vers la statue brune, roulant ses hanches doucement jusqu'à se positionner à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les yeux de celle en tailleur n'a pas lâchés la plus riante, le regard ardent de violence. Elle serre de plus en plus ses doigts, enfonçant d'un côté presque ses ongles dans sa chair et de l'autre faisant devenir sa peau d'un rouge plus vif. La respiration lente et presque inquiétante d'un taureau en colère qui a vu rouge. La reine s'approche, la touche d'une main sous le menton, ce qui met dans une rage des plus sanglante sa moitié, s'en est trop pour elle et son sang bouillonnant dans sa chair ne peut le contredire. Ses yeux assassins ne se détache pas de celle qui lui apporte tant de dégout. Celle-ci attrape fermement le visage, ne comprenant pas l'absence de réaction, provoquante elle érafle de ses ongles la chaire des joues. Elle affiche grise mine, le regard à la fois dédaigneux et hilare.

« _Tu ne réagit donc pas ? Ce n'est pas dans »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir quoi que ce soit, qu'elle ressent une vive brûlure sur sa pommette et l'intérieur de sa mâchoire. Elle vient de griffer, surprise par le geste, celle qui vient de lui asséner un coup de poing bien senti, le cartilage de la reine a craqué d'un son sourd. Le rire mauvais, les billes noires sortant presque de leurs trous, elle relève la tête et le haut de son corps qui avait chaviré un court instant, le visage déjà vivement marqué. Le dos en avant, elle s'éclaffe.

« _Ça c'est la Regina que je connais !_ »

Les yeux toujours aussi noirs et les muscles tendus, Regina reste toujours inerte, n'aimant pas les paroles de son alter égo, elle dérive son champ de vision vers celle qu'elle aimerait qui réagisse ou parle, son visage est presque un appel à l'aide en 1erlieu, puis se modifie. Elle la regarde au-dessus de l'épaule de son sosie, ancrant ses pupilles dans celle d'Emma. Mais celle-ci reste horrifiée par la vue de la brune. Elle pense qu'elle l'aurait regardé de bien des façons, mais pas celle-ci. Elle reste surprise et amer par ces yeux insistants et ce regard livide, limite éteint, ne dégagent aucune émotion susceptible d'être détecté. Et pourtant, la sauveuse eu un frisson de culpabilité parcourant ses veines et sa peau, auquel ses poils se redresse en réponse. Glacé par la réaction, et attristée, elle culpabilise de cette mine vide de sens et d'expression. Elle cherche désespérément une petite lumière de sens ou d'espoir chez la maire, essayant d'appuyer sur ses iris pour voir une quelconque réaction, lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Elle aimerait lui expliquer la vraie teneur des choses, ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle ne peut rien faire temps que celle qui se tiens entre elles, reste là.

Sa majesté dévisage Regina, interceptant la direction de regard, jusqu'à se retourner comme pour vérifier l'objet de ce manque d'intention. Elle voit bien qu'elle est de trop. Elle reste un peu septique et interpellée par ce vide qui emplit les globes oculaires de sa « meilleur moitié ». Son propre cœur se serre à cette vue, un sentiment qu'on peut lier à de la compassion étouffe sa poitrine, supportant mal ce regard qu'elle avait trop souvent vu dans son miroir, malgré la haine qu'elle porte à cet instant pour elle, elle comprend, elle la comprend. Ses poumons se gonflent lentement comme pour se débattre entre l'amour et la haine qu'elle contient, puis se souvient. Se souvient qu'elle n'est que haine et à quoi bon se demander, c'est déjà défini. Se reprenant, et étant la méchante reine, elle décide d'assumer encore le rôle qu'on lui a donné et que son autre soi lui avait laissé porter seule, trop lâche pense-t-elle, trop lâche de s'assumer soi-même. C'est alors que le gout amer de la rancune lui revient sur sa langue, comme quelque chose de familier à laquelle elle s'est habituée, enlevant tout bon sentiment.

 _« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, hein ?_ Régina tourne timidement son nez vers le son qu'elle considère dès plus nuisible _. Tu te serais bien douté que sans moi elle ne peut pas t'aimer, elle me préfère ! Tu le sais bien, arrête de te voiler la face, ma chère. »_

Elle mit sa bouche en cœur embrassant le vide dans un geste rapide, claquant sa bouche, elle montre ses dents blanches, passant à travers ses canines se bruit reconnaissable de sa personne, résonnant et vibrant dans les graves traduisant son hilarité. La femme en rouge est prête à répondre, débutant presque un sifflement strident mais elle se fait aussitôt interrompre.

« _Ce n'est pas vrai_! Les deux femmes se retournent, étonnées par cette prise de parole. Les deux haussent un sourcil qui traduit une expression différente. La femme au centre des regards, se sent surprise de l'intention qu'on lui porte et laisse un vide quelques instant puis reprend, comme reprenant de l'instance, emboitant un pas vers elles. _Je ne te préfère aucunement !_ Le ton sec et agressif, son regard redevient doux quand sa tête se dirige vers Régina, comme cherchant à la rassurer _. »_

La femme en question apprécie le geste, tout en ressentant un pincement dans son ventre n'appréciant guère qu'on l'aide, envahit encore par un honneur et un ego inutile. Mais elle reste touchée incontestablement, elle ne peut le nier, son expression de sa jolie petite face le dit, remontant petit à petit ses joues. La reine se place devant elle, coupant le contact visuel avec sa blonde, et se redressant de tout son dos.

 _« Oh ! Vraiment ?_ Elle affiche une mine des plus amusée, remontant un demi sourire, puis glisse sa langue sur une de ses canines. Les paumes sur son corset, elle se balance un peu _. En es-tu sûr chérie ?_ Elle lui lance un clin d'œil, et continue de déambuler, marchant vers elle, prédatrice, la voix suave _. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure,_ La concerné se paralyse, cernée _. En fait je dirais plutôt que tu gémissais, excuses moi de l'amalgame, c'est différent._ »

Prise à son propre jeu, elle sent monter le rouge sur son visage. Elle est peut-on dire des plus gênée, elle serre sa lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant pas contredire celle aux hauts talons noirs. Elle reste frustré d'avantage et délivre un excès de rage dans ses phalanges se resserrant, une colère visiblement partagée par madame le maire. Elle n'apprécie pas visiblement l'affront que ce soit de la brune ou même de la blonde. Elle mord l'intérieur de sa joue n'acceptant pas qu'Emma ai régi comme elle l'a fait… acceptée le baiser, et le pire l'apprécier… mais elle reste confuse et troublée par ce comportement, elle se pose des questions, pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette manière… ça veut dire possiblement, que la sulfureuse sauveuse soit visiblement attirée par elle, physiquement du moins. Elle aurait tellement aimée que ce soit elle, elle à la place de la reine, embrassant avec passion la femme au corps magnifiquement sculptée, rongeant sa chair jusqu'à qu'elle devienne rouge, tout en fessant gémir la bouclée dans des caresses des plus troublante, entremêlant leurs langues chaudes et humides dansant à l'unisson et dégageant des halètements plaisants. Elle rougit à son tour, rattrapée par sa réflexion, toussant à l'intérieur de sa cage contenant son air, papillonnant ses paupières pour se redonner constance et se réveiller de ses pensées luxuriantes qui pourrait paraître à ses yeux, abjecte. La « méchante » effectue une pirouette furtive, dès plus surprenante, faisant presque sursauter la brunette rougissante, se retrouvant à nouveau devant sa personne. Elle observe la mine devenue grisâtre, et hoquète comme ébahie, mettant sa main devant sa bouche, faussement peinée.

« _Je suis désolé que ça te fasse tant de peine Régina,_ ses yeux s'écarquille similaire à des yeux de chien battue, tout en faisant trembloter sa lèvre du bas _, mais ne soit pas jalouse_ , elle sourit _, je peux t'embrasser aussi si tu veux,_ elle ronronne attrapant le col délicatement et le tirant vers elle, tout en restant sur ses gardes ne voulant pas se prendre une nouvelle fois une baigne _._

- _Lâche moi !_ »

Elle détache l'emprise de la plus haute, la repoussant sèchement un peu en arrière. Elle respire fortement, les dents grinçantes, comme presque effrayée. Elle pointe du doigt celle qui s'éclaffe de nouveau.

« _Ne m'approche pas !_ Elle siffle, agressive, marquant chaque syllabe. Ses pieds sont prêts à reculer à tout moment.

 _-Ne vois-tu pas Regina ! Que tu me fuis, tu te fuis._ Elle débute une ronde des plus lente et dangereuse, gardant ses distances autour de sa face double. _Tu as peur de toi-même, comment veut tu avancer !_ Elle retient sa voix de partir dans les aigus, retenant sa colère.

 _-Je n'ai pas peur de toi !_

 _-Oh si tu as peur, terriblement peur._ Elle continue de tourner, mettant mal à l'aise sa cible de plus en plus étouffée par sa présence. _Alors pourquoi avoir fait ce que tu as fait sinon, hein ?_ Elle s'arrête nette devant elle, le regard mouillé et noir, Regina la fixe puis détourne le regard presque coupable. Cette fois le ton de la reine bascule complétement et devient aussi agressif que son homologue, presque déchiré. _Tu m'as rejeté ! Tu t'es rejeté, tu as voulu me tuer, MOI ! Tu as voulu me tuer moi ! Une partie de toi, et tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas peur, tu oses dire que je te gâche la vie ! Mais tu te le gâche toute seule, avant même que tu me mettes au monde j'étais déjà là, avant même que tu veule me faire disparaisse tu te faisais souffrir sans mon aide. Nous sommes la même personne Regina, que tu ne l'accepte ou non ! »_

Seule la voix des plus sérieuse de la femme résonne. Les autres reste estomaquées par ses paroles. La petite brune ne bouge pas, examinant le visage amer et attristé devant elle. Elle se sent vide, avalant ses sanglots, elle a du mal à ouvrir sa bouche, beaucoup trop choquée. Elle marmonne faiblement.

 _« C'est… vraiment ce que tu ressens ? »_

La femme ne répond pas, chacune s'étudie ne se lâchant pas de regard. De l'eau salée commence à embuée les yeux marrons de l'une et l'autre. La reine interrompt le contact, reculant de plusieurs pas. Elle répond d'une voix rauque pour ensuite disparaitre dans une brume pourpre.

« _Tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu es… Regina._ »

Emma court directement auprès de la femme qui tremble des jambes et prêtent à s'écrouler de tout son corps. Regina appuie sa paume sur son front, se le frottant comme désabusée. La blonde attrape son bras doucement et lui sourit faiblement, mais elle recule.

« _Regina…_

 _-Je n'arrive pas à penser, je me sens embrouillé là, d'accord !_ La femme retient ses larmes, tout en sentant la terre tremblée à travers ses jambes.

 _-Regina, je comprends, mais laisse-moi t'aider_! Elle essaye de nouveau de s'approcher, mais celle-ci secoue l'air l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus _._

- _Arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi… tu… tu empire les choses Swan. »_

Elle a du mal à parler et respirer, voyant de plus en plus flou. Elle pose sa main sur son cœur serrant le tissu, dirigeant sa tête vers là-bas. Elle intercepte tout un coup le mur le plus prêt pour ne pas tomber.

« _Regina !? Ça va ? Qu'es que tu as ?_ Emma l'attrape par la taille comme par reflexe, inquiète.

- _Lâche-moi… Je t'en prie … lâche moi,_ sa voix enraille et n'arrive plus à crier _._

- _Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à t'asseoir… d'accord ? »_

Elle hoche faiblement la tête comprenant qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement, se laissant retomber sur le sol, accompagnée dans les bras du sheriff. Sa respiration devient saccadée, retenant son souffle et les larmes. Elle veut juste rester seule, car si Emma reste elle sait très bien qu'elle va lâcher les vannes et elle ne veut pas, surtout devant la blonde. Elle ne le supporterait pas… Elle veut reprendre sa respiration seule, être seule, là, maintenant, tout de suite ou elle va craquer.

 _« Va-t'en Swan… je t'en prit part !_

- _Non je ne peux pas, tu te sens mal, je le vois bien. Tu n'arrives même pas à respirer._ Emma la regarde inquiète, restant à genoux près d'elle. Se retenant de la toucher, sachant très bien que toute tentative de contact est vouée à l'échec _._ Elle essaye comme elle le peu de calmer l'infernale brune qui devient froide et amer.

 _-Je fais une crise d'angoisse d'accord ! Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça se gère seul alors va-t'en ou je ne te le pardonnerais pas tu m'entends, casse-toi de chez moi Emma_ ! »

Pas la première fois… ces mots passe en boucle dans la tête de la sauveuse… Regina a déjà eu des crises et elle n'était même pas au courant, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit, son cœur de resserre frustrée et peinée. Elle ignore la férocité du ton et du noir qui la fixe, elle reste là, s'installant un peu plus à ses côtés, attrapant une main et une joue.

 _« Pas question,_ sa voix est incroyablement douce _, je ne te laisserais pas, jamais_. »

Le plus petit reste sans voix, une partie d'elle veut lui crier dessus pour qu'elle parte et l'autre qu'elle reste. Sa poitrine appuie sur ses poumons, altérant son jugement. Touchée par les paroles et le contact elle se détend un peu et sa respiration se fait plus lente. Elle enlace Emma, un peu surprise par le geste, serrant le contact un peu plus, comme si la sauveuse était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle engouffre son nez dans le cou blanc, cachant ses paupières emplit d'humidité, une humidité qui s'accroit de plus en plus, faisant résonner des pleurs dans la gorge brune sur le corps de l'autre femme qui caresse à la fois ses cheveux et son dos pour la calmer. Sa respiration est courte et se concentre sur l'odeur apaisante de la fille de Blanche, dans lequel elle pourrait bien s'endormir. La présence de la femme au cuir rouge l'apaise, la berçant dans les bras de Morphée.

Après de longues minutes sans parler Emma recule un peu son visage et relève le menton de l'autre femme le posant devant son nez délicatement, admirant le visage rouge et adorable qui ouvre lentement ses cils. Elle la fixe, caressant de son pouce sa mâchoire, attendant avec patience qu'elle se réveille complétement et soit prête à écouter et entendre ses mots. D'un ton timide elle commence.

« _Regina… si j'ai accepté de l'embrasser c'est parce que,_ elle se fait couper brusquement _._

- _Tu n'a pas besoin de me donner d'explication, tu ne me dois rien._ Le ton exaspérée et froid, elle s'apprête à reculer, les yeux vers le sol, mais Emma la retient par le bras ne voulant pas interrompt le contact.

- _Si, au contraire, je te dois bien ça. »_

Les billes chocolat remontent vers le visage blond, les orbes brillants. L'ancienne reine cru manquer un battement. Elle avale sa salive, envahit d'une envie irrésistible d'embrasser la merveilleuse femme, aux airs déterminés.

 _« Regina Mills_ , Elle prend une grand bouffé d'air, tremblant presque, elle resserre le bras bronzé effrayé par ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire, décidée à tout dire sans s'arrêter, elle décide que cette fois elle lui dirais tout, sans se dégonfler _. Je t'ai toujours aimé,_ Sa cage ne manque pas de retenir son air _, dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi. Si j'étais avec Crochet c'est parce que tu étais avec Robin, j'étais terriblement jalouse de votre couple et j'ai voulu faire comme toi, me mettre avec quelqu'un…Ce qui est complétement ridicule,_ elle rigole d'elle-même. _Et si j'ai accepté de me marier c'est pour t'oublier une bonne fois pour toute, mais j'avais tort… je voulais passer à autre chose mais on dirait que quoi qu'il arrive tu reviens…et j'en suis bien heureuse car malgré ses années qui ont passés, toutes mes tentatives… je t'aime encore,_ elle prend le visage entre ses doigts tremblotants _, je t'aime Regina Mills. »_

Un silence différent de ceux antérieur s'installe. Les joues rouges et les pupilles absorbant ses iris, la maire reste figée par cette annonce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et de mordre sa propre chair pour contenir son contentement. Elle répond de façon dès plus joueuse et sarcastique.

 _« On dirais que c'est toi qui me demande en mariage là._ »

Elle rigole mal à l'aise, faisant naitre un rire dès plus adorable du côté d'Emma. Joyeuses, elles ne peuvent s'arrêter de se contempler. Le regard lourd, la tignasse blonde attend une réponse. La latine se penche vers ses lèvres envieuses et posent délicatement un baiser. Elles glissent leurs ongles dans leurs chevelures pour approfondir et sentir le goût plus intensément. Regina glisse ses doigts sur le cou, frôlant la chair de celle qui lui répondit par un gémissement. Ses lèvres s'étirent de contentement, continuant de titiller la peau. La bonde pleine d'envie gratte sa langue contre la bouche pulpeuse qui s'ouvre immédiatement, aussi envieuse de faire danser leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser devient ardent, mais Regina le ralentis enlevant sa langue collante pour réduire la cadence et embrasse doucement, frôlant presque les lèvres roses à présent, pour ensuite se stopper pour ancrer son regard déjà ouvert dans celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu embrasser. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents la respiration coupée, gesticulant sa main dans les boucles dorées.

 _« Moi aussi, Emma Swan._ »

Elle la regarde tout un coup, hésitante, la détective comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas, elle attrape le visage perplexe et plisse ses yeux.

« _Qu'es que tu as ? Si c'est à propos de Killian tu n'as pas à t'en faire_ … »

 _« Ce n'est pas ça… »_

La mairesse passe une mèche anxieuse derrière son oreille, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre. Elle n'avait plus pensé au pirate depuis ce matin. Ce qui la contrarie et l'obsède à présent c'est le baiser avec son double, se demandant continuellement si Emma ne préfère pas les bras et la fougue de la reine, elle comprendrait parfaitement cette fascination, elle-même sait qu'elle aime bien se faire bousculer.

 _« Tu peux tout me dire Regina._

- _Dis-moi… que tu me préfère à elle… s'il te plait… »_

De nouveau vulnérable, Regina baise la tête, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche de nouveau. Anxieuse.

« _Bien sûr que je te préfère, c'est toi que je veux, tu m'entends ? Mais je ne peux pas la détester non plus, car que tu le veule ou non elle est fait partie de toi…_ Elle caresse son visage, se voulant rassurante, ses yeux clairs fixés sur elle pour anticiper toutes réactions. Un rire jaune retentis. »

 _\- Je la hais tellement Emma…_

 _-Mais tu ne peux pas te haire toi-même ! »_

Regina recule faiblement, comme envahit par un électrochoc. Ses iris gigotent ne se sachant pas où se poser. Elle venait de comprendre les mots de sa blonde et de la reine, elle savait quoi faire pour résoudre le problème qu'elle avait causé. Elle devait s'accepter et pour cela il fallait qu'elle retrouve son alter ego. Mais avant cela, elle pose ses yeux sur la femme à la bouille adorable, ne pouvant retenir son envie de l'embrasser plus longtemps, elle l'attrape par le cou collant ses lèvres aux siennes .

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé !**

 **J** **'hésite à faire une petit bonus (pas tout de suite hein car j'ai pas le time mais) sur: Où était Regina pendant que Emma la cherchait partout et ce qu'elle faisait heheh, donc dites moi si vous en avez envie! Je l'envisagerais peut-être.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, la bise :3**


End file.
